Talk:UK vs Germany Special
I'll get around to this eventually. TG (t ' 08:08, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Clean up I thought I would just get approval before starting, seeing as I want to condense not expand. I think this page has too many images and quotes, which are detracting from the article. Does anyone have opposition to me removing some of them? Matt(Talk) 12:47, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :Without sounding rude, yes you do. I worked very hard on this page and I consider it one of the best quality pages. There are hundreds of articles in need of proper clean up, including those in need of condensation. Find a page with a huge slab of text and improve that, rather than one that works. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with TG. I much prefer to have the quotes breaking up the text and adding information from the episode, rather than having large slabs of text which don't look very attractive to read through. Maybe if you tell us which ones you think are unnecessary then we can all help to make a judgement. Christophee (talk) 14:11, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that the last two sections (Delldog/Das Gepack and Das Gepack/Fluffy) are the offenders. I think the pictures could do with reformatting at least, if not removing, as the four pictures together make the text look squashed. I was mainly referring to Das Gepack/Fluffy when talking about quotes, there we have quotes breaking up only three or four lines of text, which I think is unnecessery. 12:47, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I hate to throw a spanner in the works, but I have to agree with Matt in part. The heats, I think, looks absolutely fine as they are. I've got no problems with those at all. However, I think both the semi-finals and the finals are to cluttered. The photos are all at the top, not really in the right place at all...a glaring example being where Delldog's pitting by Das Gepack is shown right at the beginning of the section when it should be near the end. If you look at, say, Dynamite being thrown out of the arena by Sir Killalot, it is in line with the paragraph that mentions when it was thrown out of the arena. In comparison, the aforementioned Delldog being pitted picture is in line with when it ran into Mr Psycho...so that's completely wrong. So, yes, I do think that it at least needs to be adjusted, because the pictures are too clumped together. CrashBash 18:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree that too many images together does make the article look cluttered, so if either of you think you can reformat the images to address this problem, then you are welcome to go ahead and give it a go. Christophee (talk) 12:43, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There we go, and I deplore anyone to tell me that doesn't look much, much better. Matt(Talk) 18:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, you're not going to hear any of that from me. You've fixed the main issues I had with it....good work. CrashBash 20:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I agree. It's amazing how much better the page looks just by moving a few images around. Good work. Christophee (talk) 12:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::It looks shocking for me, but I've just remembered that because I use Monobook, the text is far more spread out and not crammed all to one side as it is on the New Wikia look. Therefore, if you all say it looks good, I'll take your word for it. Good work Matt. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:40, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::You're welcome, as always :) Matt(Talk) 08:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) The real reason for the draw? This is something I recall reading about in the official guide for Robot Wars Extreme, which explains what happens in the case of a draw...or rather, what should happen. And this happened on at least two occasions...so why didn't they do it here? I would have thought the reason would have been obviously...biasey. In an all British crowd, of course they'd vote for Fluffy. This might just be nonsense, but it's still something. CrashBash (talk) 21:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :The applause thing is a relic of a rule that I don't think they kept after the Robot Wars US competitions. I assumed that Das Gepack actually won the judges' decision, but they announced it as a tie out of English pride and let the Destructor team keep the trophy for playing along with it. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:54, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Article move Who else thinks we should move this to just UK vs Germany Special as it was part of more than one series. Same thing with European Championship. StalwartUK (talk) 06:48, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think Christophee has been proposing this since the German series was uploaded. No one has gotten around to it, though. CrashBash (talk) 07:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I would also support this, and, if no-one gets there first, will move the page if we get a few more supportive opinions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I did propose this a while back, but then decided it wasn't really necessary. If people think it should be done though, then I'll happily support it. Christophee (talk) 15:51, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I will also note that The Second World Championship has no prefix in the title. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Why would there be a prefix in the title? Christophee (talk) 20:53, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::By 'prefix', I mean, the page isn't titled Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/The Second World Championship, or Extreme Warriors Season 1/The Second World Championship, it's just The Second World Championship. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::That's probably because we knew when we created the article that the Second World Championship was shown in two series, but we didn't know for the UK vs Germany Special or the European Championship. After all, the revelation has been quite recent. CrashBash (talk) 09:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::To be honest, the World Championship pages were some of the first ones I made in the early days of the wiki, before any other episode pages, and the titles have remained the same ever since. That's the only reason the titles are so simple. Anyway, we haven't had any objections against moving the two pages, and I don't think anyone else is contributing, so I guess we can go ahead and move them. Christophee (talk) 12:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::An admin will have to make the move. As for the world championships the First World Championship was originally a video release (TV didn't came till much later) and it would look odd for the Third World Championship to have a different title setup from the other two. StalwartUK (talk) 20:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Special? I noticed the edit saying that 'Special' isn't part of the episode name. What exactly is this statement based on? During the episode, both Craig and Jonathan refer to it as the 'UK vs Germany Special'. Sure it says 'UK vs Germany' on the battle board, but couldn't that be a shortened version so that the name fits properly? Is there something else I've missed? Christophee (talk) 14:29, January 8, 2013 (UTC)